Aerrow and Piper vs Master Cyclonis
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Cyclonis kidnaps Aerrow to try and make Piper join her but Piper will save Aerrow if it's the last thing she does. will she save him and herself.


Aerrow and Piper vs Master Cyclonis

Set about 3 months after Cyclonian Rising Part 2

Aerrow and Piper were vacationing on Tropcia.

"Great vacation ever." Smiled Piper. "It sure is." Smiled Aerrow. Then Cyclonis, Mr Moss, Hamish and 20 Nightcrawlers appeared. "GRAB AERROW PIPER IS USELESS WITH THE BINDING WITHOUT AERROW!" laughed Cyclonis. "MY PLEASURE MASTER!" laughed Mr Moss and grabbed Aerrow. "AERROW!" cried Piper. "THE ONLY TO KEEP HIM ALIVE IS TO JOIN ME!" yelled Cyclonis. "NEVER!" yelled Piper. "YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO AGREE TO JOIN ME OR AERROW DIES!" Cyclonis demanded and flew away.

Piper was worried about Aerrow and cross with Cyclonis. "I MUST SAVE AERROW!" she growled angrily. "I can help." Starling said. "How?" asked Piper. "Use these Energy Blades they were used by your father." Starling told her. "Ok." Agreed Piper. "I didn't know my father was a Sky Knight." "He was a friend of Lightning Strike." Starling explained. "That is all I'm alluded to reveal." "I won't fail." Said Piper and got on to her Heli-scooter.

Soon Aerrow was on Terra Zartaca when Moss was bragging to him. "I knew I'd get you eventfully." He cackled. "Thanks to Carver!" "CARVER!" growled Aerrow. "Yes Carver told us where you and Piper were." Smirked Cyclonis. "And if Piper doesn't join me you will die." "PIPER WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Aerrow growled.

Piper flew from Terra to Terra to find Aerrow and destroy Cyclonis. "Piper my friend I saw Cyclonis and that fat warden take Aerrow to Terra Zartaca where Cyclonis plans to destroy Aerrow." Dove told Piper. "Cyclonis has gone too far!" Piper growled. "Take this blue crystal." Dove told Piper giving a blue crystal. "It'll protect you from Cyclonis and rescue Aerrow." "I see." Smiled Piper.

In his cell Aerrow was worried about Piper. "I got to get out of here and help her!" he cried. Then he saw a ghost of someone. "Aerrow I am Lightning Strike your father." He said. "Cool I wish Piper I could see this." Aerrow sighed. "Aerrow Piper is on her way to rescue you." Lightning Strike told him. "But Cyclonis will kill me and Piper will be badly upset and I can't bear that." Aerrow protested. "She has feelings for you as well." Lightning Strike told Aerrow. "Now that is cool." Smiled Aerrow. Soon Aerrow used his Lighting Claw to destroy a wall. "NOW TO HELP PIPER!" he called his Father smiled.

Cyclonis found out what was going on! "FIND AERROW AND DESTROY HIM!" she yelled at Moss and 7 Nightcrawlers. "YES MASTER!" laughed Moss.

Soon Piper saw Zartaca was getting Nightcrawlers out of its gates. "AERROW MUST HAVE ESCAPED!" she smiled. "MASTER CYCLONIS PIPER IS CLOSE!" yelled Mr Moss to Cyclonis. "YOU 2 CATCH HER!" Cyclonis ordered 2 Nightcrawlers. "Yes Master." Said the two Nightcrawlers.

Soon Aerrow was running around Zartaca with a plan. "To make both Piper and Dad proud I will fight every Nightcrawler until Piper is…safe?" Aerrow paused when he saw Piper being chased by the 2 Nightcrawlers Cyclonis sent to catch her. "TIME TO SAVE PIPER!" he called and got out his energy blades and battled the Nightcrawlers sent to destroy him! "YOU MUST HAVE A GUARDIAN ANGEL WATCHING YOU!" yelled Moss. "Yes I do….Piper." smirked Aerrow and punched a Nightcrawler on to Moss. "GET OFF ME YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!" demanded Moss. "Hey I can't help it if you were in the way." Argued the Nightcrawler. Aerrow smirked and walked off.

Piper used her Father's energy blade to blast Nightcrawlers out the sky! "THIS IS COOL!" she smiled then she saw Aerrow. "AERROW!" she called then Aerrow jumped up to her. "Prefect timing!" he smirked. "Time to stop Cyclonis!" she told him and he nodded.

Cyclonis growled. "TIME TO END THIS!" she yelled angrily. "Binding time!" Piper said and Aerrow agreed. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" then Aerrow blasted the Nightcrawlers. "NO!" screamed the Nightcrawlers. "TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Moss. "THERE IS NOTHING I CAN'T BIND TO MY WILL!" yelled Cyclonis. Then she blasted Moss with the crystal destroying him! (Moss screams as he explodes) "But Master you can't lead without an army!" protested Hamish. "I CAN LEAD ATMOS BY MYSELF!" yelled Cyclonis as she blasted Hamish with a crystal killing him. "Get her Storm Hawks." He told Aerrow and Piper with his dying words. "LAST CHANCE PIPER JOIN ME OR AERROW DIES!" Cyclonis demanded angrily. "Never I'll never join you." Piper told Cyclonis. "I'm the navigator of the Storm Hawks and girlfriend of Aerrow." "SO BE IT PIPER!" yelled Cyclonis then Piper and Cyclonis duelled as Aerrow duelled the last of the Nightcrawlers. Then Piper saw something the whole Terra was glowing evil red. "A crystal from the far side I thought we destroyed them!" she said. "The whole Terra is going to blow!" yelled Aerrow. "I WILL RULE ATMOS!" yelled Cyclonis. Then the red energy started getting stronger it destroyed 32 Nightcrawlers! "Pi let's get out of here!" Aerrow called to Piper and she agreed. "Bye Cyclonis!" Piper called. Then the red energy made the entire Terra explode killing Cyclonis. "NO! NO! NO!" screamed Cyclonis as she exploded.

"Part of me will miss Cyclonis but I'm glad you're safe Aerrow." Piper told Aerrow. "I love you Pi." Aerrow told her. "I know." Smiled Piper as they kissed.

The End


End file.
